Sun's Ice
by Lost-n-Oblivion
Summary: Sunpaw was a regular apprentice but when she became a warrior she didn't know she would fall in love... I made this from a clan i made up called Iceclan. That happens alittle farther in the story though!
1. Chapter 1: Peace

Sun's Ice

Alliances

Thunderclan

Leader-Firestar (ginger tom)

Deputy-Brambleclaw- (dark tabby tom)

Medicine cat- Jayfeather (sightless gray tom)

Warriors

Sandstorm (ginger she-cat)

Lionblaze (golden tom)

Graystripe (gray tom)

Bumblestripe

Dustpelt

Cinderheart

Leafpool

Foxleap

Birchfall

Brackenfur

Sorreltail

Whitewing

Thornclaw

Spiderleg

Apprentices

Ivypaw (gray she-cat)

Dovepaw

Queens-cats that are nursing are expecting kits

Daisy(cream color)

Ferncloud

Icecloud

Elders

Purdy

Mousefur

Longtail

Riverclan

Leader- Mistystar

Medicine cat- Kestrelwing

Shadowclan

Leader- Blackstar

Warriors

Rowanclaw

Tigerheart

Dawncloud

Ivytail

Spikefur

Windclan

Leader- Onestar

Warriors

Breezepelt

Nightcloud

Heathertail

New clans that (I made up)

Iceclan- history- Formed when Shadowfur the late daughter of Scourge came to the lake as a kit. She formed it out of rogues and kittypets and made Treestar the leader of Iceclan. His deputy was Cloverpetal. Shadowfur died of a bog bite…

Iceclan

Leader- Cloverstar(she-cat tortoiseshell)

Deputy-Streamstone(gray tom)

Medicine cat-Berrynose(creamy she-cat) apprentice- Tulippetal (pinkish she-cat)

Warriors

Thundercloud(dark gray tom)

Silverfeather(silver she-cat)

Plumetail(tom with a plume of a tail)

Gofferpelt(rugged brown tabby tom) apprentice Sunpaw

Minowheart(tortioseshell she-cat) apprentice Maplepaw

Camoreed(spotted tom)

Rosepetal (red she-cat)

Hogfur(brown tom)

Snowfall(white she-cat)

Apprentices

Sunpaw(pretty golden she-cat with white paws)

Maplepaw(well built bark colored tom)

Snakepaw(sleek gray tom)

Mountainpaw(black tom)

Horsepaw(light brown she-cat)

Riverpaw(blue gray she-cat)

Queens

Mooneyes(expecting Gofferpelt's kits)

Kittyheart(Calicokit tortoiseshell she-cat)

Symbolleaf(Somberkit dull gray tom)

Elders

Lumpybark (ragged pelted tom)

Seafur(cranky white she-cat)

Limberwood(long haired tom)

Cocotail(dark brown she-cat)

CHAPTER ONE FALLING IN THE NIGHT

Sunpaw puffed up her chest proudly as she waited, sitting beside her mentor, waiting for her leader to announce her brother Maplepaw as a warrior. "Starclan this young apprentice has earned the right to become a warrior. Young Maplepaw has trained long and hard and his warrior ceremony is long overdue." Our leader Cloverstar yowled. "Even due to the sickness he has had to endure, her still made up for his missed apprenticeship. So I believe it would be right to grant him to you as a warrior in his return." Cloverstar looked down at Maplepaw. "From this day forth you shall be known as Mapleclaw. Starclan honors your courage." Cloverstar bent down and touched her nose Mapleclaw and he licked her shoulder in return. "Mapleclaw, Mapleclaw!" Shrubbloom, their mother chanted. "We have one more. Sunpaw…" Sunpaw stepped over to her leader. "Starclan, this apprentice has seen many deaths…" Cloverstar began then silently grieved for the loss of Jumpyfoot, their father. The clan fell silent. " In…including the death of her father who was killed by those wretched Riverclan warriors… but she kept going and Starclan, she has shown many skills always coming back with prey in her jaws… so I believe that is enough for her to become a warrior along with her brother. So Sunpaw from this moment on you will be known as Sundapple!"

"Mapleclaw, Sundapple!" Shrubbloom yowled her kits names the loudest. Sundapple purred as she sat down in the front row with her old mentor and brother. "The last thing I would like to do is that we won the war against Riverclan!"

"We showed them!"

"They should know not to deal with Iceclan!"

Sundapple bowed her head to her mentor. "Do we have to do the-"

"Not until sunset. Eat, it's gonna be a _long_ night."

Sundapple nodded and padded over to the fresh kill pile with her brother and dragged a shrew away from the pile. They began to silently eat the shrew when she heard a soft voice behind her. "Sundapple…" She looked up to see Thundercloud gazing at her amber eyes soft. His dark gray fur sleek and well groomed. She found herself thinking about the muscles rippling under his pelt…_ Wait what? Do I like him or something? He's not called Thundercloud for nothing… He has the sharpest tongue in the clan! How could I fall for him? But, he was sounding so nice and…NO NOOOOO!_

"So like I was saying you can talk again when dawn comes…" He gazed into her eyes like he was searching for something. "Well uh… anyway that was all I wanted to tell you…" He said then padded away. Sundapple ate her fill then sat down in front of the Gorse tunnel with her brother as sunset came. Her fur fluffed up at the cold. As she sat she wondered….wondered about,_Will I be on the dawn patrol? Will I have a good first inpression the the older warriors?_ Little did she know her life would change…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Sun's High Noon

Sundapple held up her head defiantly as the Thunderclan warrior questioned her. "What are you doing on our territory?"

"I told you already. I was chasing a squirrel."

"I see. And while you were chasing this squirrel did you not notice the border?"

"Hmm." Sundapple sniffed. "Well I think I saw you before… Were you Shockpaw then?"

"Oh you were that Iceclan apprentice?"

"I think so. I don't like the fighting that's going on with the clans so will you meat me on the west side in a clearing just beyond the Iceclan territory?"

Shockpelt hesitated pondering on the thought of meeting this pretty golden she-cat… "Sure."

Sundapple had met more cats going through every territory. She had found the sharp tongued Adderclaw from Shadowclan, sleek furred Skycloud from Windclan, smooth talking Grasswhistle from Riverclan and the spiky furred Shockpelt she had met. That night she slipped out of camp heading for the Gorse tunnel casually walking past Gofferpelt and when he suspiciously asked where she was going said, "Oh I was gonna go on a leisurely walk through the forest…" _I hope that didn't sound suspicious._ When he narrowed his eyes and nodded she felt his eyes burning into her pelt as she tried to stroll away. When he was out of sight, she began to run. She tripped over a root and tumbled over and over until she fell in a stream that marked the end of the territory. She clambered up the bank and shook her self dry then began to head for a clump of chickweed and sat down in a clearing where she found Adderclaw and Grasswhistle lying in the shade of a bush. "Hi."

Adderclaw growled and turned away. "Don't worry about him he's a bit grumpy."

"A bit?" Sundapple said playfully.

"Hey! Don't act like I'm not here!"

The bush next to Sundapple rustled and she hissed then let her fur lay flat as she realized it was Skycloud and Shockpelt. "Hey!"

"Hi!"

Adderclaw grunted then sat up and said, "Oh great, more cats to disturb my falling asleep."

"Why would you come here then?" Shockpelt asked.

Adderclaw stayed silent at the question.

Grasswhistle whispered, "Because of the pretty she-cat that came to tell him to come…"

"Shut up."

"But you love her."

"Shut. Up."

"LOVE."

"SHUT UP!"

At the sudden out burst from the muscular tom eyes turned to see what the commotion was about.

"Well okay then!"

Sundapple began to speak. "I called you here because I want the clans to have peace and I was wondering if you did too…"

Sun dapple settled into her nest. Everyone had agreed with her and decided to meet two days after the next gathering. As she drifted off to sleep a dream came to her. A blue gray cat with a scar over her shoulder stood tall in front of her. Blood flowed like a river. "Blood has formed to Ice and Shadow had brought Sun. Sun's Ice will bring adder to bite…" Sundapple didn't know what this meant but by the grave look on this she-cat's face she knew it was bad…


	3. Chapter 3:Twolegs and Fluff

_I'm sorry that the chapter's are so short but don't kill me!_

_The reason I made Twoleg names was because I couldn't think of anything very original and I thanks even for telling me about the eating before vigil there I don't know either but I figured they'd have to eat at some point. __J_

Chapter three Twolegs and Fluff

Sundapple noticed a kitty pet wandering through the territory the last few days and she had met him once or twice. He seemed nice and she was now sitting in the twoleg garden listening to him go on and on about how the mushy kitty pet food tasted…_good._ His name was Fluff. "So it really isn't bad if you try imagining it as a mouse or something." He said.

The twoleg opening began to creak open and as Sundapple began to run away she was picked up. "LET GO OF ME YOU PIECE OF FOX DUNG!" She yowled as the twoleg squeezed her. "Help!"

She squirmed but it only made it hold on tighter. She was put into a cage as her friend watched in terror as she was put into a monster.

The gathering came and Adderclaw sat among a group of Riverclan cats speaking to Skycloud. "That is all Thunderclan has to say…" Rustling leaves cut off his sentence. A dark tabby with a jingling collar stopped in shock of all the cats. "I heard of this but I didn't think it would be so many… I need to speak to the clans." The kittypet said regaining his posture. "Go on then." Mistystar said.

"Uh… I met a golden she-cat by the name of Sundapple and my twolegs took her… they were planning on moving to a different nest."

"We must send a rescuer!" Firestar yowled.

"I'll pick." Blackstar smirked. "I see.. Let me think Adderclaw." He took no time in saying those words. _I knew he hated me! He's trying to torture me by making me save the cat I like but is super annoying being all cheery! What's with that?_ While Adderclaw was thinking that he sat up and tried to keep his posture as he dipped his head. "I'll leave tomorrow." With that the gathering had ended and cats began to gather around him.

"Be careful!"

"I heard there are foxes and badgers there!"

"Yah, and rats!"

Adderclaw growled and pushed his way through the crowd. The kitty pet stepped forward and mewed, "I'll come with you. I know the way." (I don't know why I made him know the way)

"Here you'll need these." Littlecloud meowed.

Adderclaw gagged as he tried to swallow the kitty pet had stayed in the camp to lead him towards Iceclan territory. He had insisted on going the whole way with him and Adderclaw thought he saw Blackstar laugh as he agreed with the kitty pet (even when the kittypet followed them to camp and Blackstar said he would rip his fur off and make him beg for mercy.) So they ate and everyone good lucked them. On the way, the kitty pet said, "Oh by the way my name is Fluff."

"Ok then Puff, witch way now?" Adderclaw meowed lamely. He knew this would annoy him enough to make him shut up.

Fluff huffed angrily and kept walking staring intently ahead. Cloverstar and Mapleclaw stood at the border. "We'll escort you." Mudclaw said narrowing his eyes. Apparently, they didn't trust him. (Gosh I wonder why?)

He brought his paws up to step over the undergrowth and pricked his ears as her heard the sound of murmuring. "-trust him." Mapleclaw was saying.

"-can't be sure." Cloverstar glanced at him then noticed the kittypet staring at them. They soon reached the edge of Iceclan territory and Fluff led him towards a red twoleg fence leaving the two Iceclan cats behind. He jumped onto the fence. "Okay look the twolegs are leaving now." Fluff meowed. They silently headed for the monster where Adderclaw picked up a faint trace of Sundapples scent mixed with the scent of… rogue? It smelled like twoleg place and the forest mixed together. The sweet scent of Sundapple was fading fast and…_ Ugh! How could I think that?_He realized the monster was beginning to move and even with how fast the two toms ran they couldn't catch up to it and gave up starting to walk._ Why did he send me?_ He asked himself. Then at that moment a loud bark came from behind him.

The dog was small but was overpowering him. Fluff sprang forward and landed on the dogs back as the dog was distracted, Adderclaw raked his claws down the dogs muzzle he smiled in satisfaction as blood welled out of his muzzle. Fluff had gotten the dog to think he was leaving then at the last second twisted around, rolled under his belly, and gotten a swipe at his side. The dog yelped finding itself overwhelmed by the two toms and sprinted away. " You're okay for a kittypet." Adderclaw grumbled he only had minor scratches so he kept walking but noticed the exhausted look in Fluff's eyes and stopped and a willow tree. Adderclaw found a squirrel and Fluff had somehow managed to catch a shrew. As Adderclaw drifted into sleep, he hadn't noticed that something had been watching…


	4. Chapter 4: Reassurance

Chapter Four: Reassurance

The fox was on the trail of the unsuspecting toms and was keeping well hidden, making sure his scent was never caught by either of the warriors. He watched as the two toms fell asleep wondering if he should attack now. He slivered over to the toms and brought his jaws close enough to ruffle the tabby's fur._ Prey…cats…blood…food._ Because of how simple minded the fox was, he didn't realize that if he was to breathe down his prey's neck like he was doing it would wake up. (HEHE I guess he wasn't taught that?)

The tabby woke up to inform the black furred tom next to him that a fox was there. The fox then crouched and growled at the toms as he leapt for the black tom's throat.

Fluff didn't know what to do. He thought about the fox and how inexperienced it seemed. Maybe if he attacked the fox from behind?

He ran to the other side of a tree waiting for the fox to think he left and put his guard down. Then he darted forward and bit down on the fox's tail. The fox thrashed about as Adderclaw realized what Fluff was doing and swiped at the fox's eyes to back him against the tree. Fluff felt himself getting squashed and let go of the fox tail. The fox growled at the tom who nearly bit his tail off and charged at him._ Are we even going to make it to the monster? They could be skylengths away now!_ Fluff slithered under the belly of the fox and pushed against the fox's leg to make him come off balance. The fox whined when both cats stood on top of him teeth bared. Fluff puffed up his fur._ First the dog and now this?_ Fluff then clawed at the fox's face then ungracefully fell off the fox when it struggled to get up. "Why don't we let it go now?" Fluff asked.

"Okay."

The fox growled then began to limp away. "AND DON'T COME BACK!" Fluff yowled.

"I guess you're okay…for a kittypet."

"And I guess you're okay for a cat that eats kittypets and sharpens their claws on bones." Fluff said teasingly.

"Well, let's keep going, see if we can reach a new place before sundown."

They headed out again. Soon they reached at tall birch tree near twoleg place. They decided to stop their and hunt before they kept going. Fluff sunk down into a crouch, following the trail of a rabbit. When he caught site of it, he broke into a run, crashing into bushes and shrubs as he desperately tried to catch the rabbit that taunted him as it just came into reach then brought more speed again. When the rabbit began to slow down, he saw his chance. He leaped into the air and landed on the rabbit. He killed with a quick bite to the neck. He proudly dragged the rabbit, in a awkward way for the rabbit made him keep his head down and his eyes were focused on his paws so his tail was straight out. He found the birch tree and sat down, beginning to eat as he waited for the return of Adderclaw. He was almost done with his rabbit when Adderclaw came back carrying a chaffinch. He sat down and began to eat in the cover of the birch tree he looked almost invisible. Fluuf wondered what the life of a "Warriors" was life was like. He had heard about how they fought all the time and how they had a leader and deputy to lead the clan. He wondered how that pretty golden she-cat could live a life like that. She had no scars or anything. Was she just a good fighter? He didn't see how she could not have ever gotten hurt. While he was blankly staring at the remains of his prey when he was thinking that, Adderclaw noticed and meowed, "Is something wrong? Because I can eat the rest of that if you won't."

"Don't you dare!"Fluff meowed then quickly ate the rest of his prey. They headed out again and reached a twoleg wall. The grass there was soft and they decided they would stay for the night. As they made two nests, Fluff looked up at the stars. They twinkled and sparkled as if they were reassuring them that they were doing the right thing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all of the reviews! I try to post ever day at least for new things!**

Chapter five: The Rogue

Sundapple growled as she slammed against the new and bigger cage she was put in. She smelled a different scent in the cage with her but she ignored it. She wished she was in the nest at home filled with feathers. But everyday she woke up to hard, cold, twoleg stuff under her and the sound of the monster racing along the Thunderpath. She heard a hiss as the monster hit a bump.

**(Speed bump)**

"Hmm?" She growled.

"I think I know where we're going." A huge tabby tom with white paws and gray stripes running down his black fur sat with his amber eyes on her. "And where is that exactly?" She realized he smelled like a rogue, and she didn't take to kindly to him sitting only two tail lengths away from her. "To the twoleg place only a little way from the mountains."

"How do you know?" She said defensively.

"I just do." The rogue said cooly.

"What's your name?"

"Hail."

"My name is Sundapple."

"Like the ones by the lake?"

"Big group of cats? Call themselves clans?" Sundapple asked.

"Yep."

"Then that's us." She said. "Hail how did you get caught?"

"I was hunting then the stupid twoleg thought I was hurt and took me to the Cutter."

"How'd you get out?"

"The Cutter who was looking at me mumbled some twoleg stuff and they poked me with a thing like a thistle and that was it. They kept me here."

"What about you?"

"I was talking to a kitty pet and they caught me and put me here." She was kinda embarrassed to be taken that easily.

"I see…" He narrowed his eyes. "Do you have anything to go back to if you find a way out?"

"Yes. My clan, my friends, my kin, everything." She stopped. "You?"

"Nope. Nothing. As a rogue I was in twoleg place and one time found myself in was it called Shadowclan?- territory."

"Well maybe if my leader allows it, and we get out of this then maybe you can live with Iceclan."

Hail seemed confused.

"My clan." He nodded.

"I would like that." Hail said.

Sundapple poked at the food sitting in this kitty pet dish.**(Though she didn't know that's what it was called****J)**

Hail took a dainty bite of the slop then spit out immediately. He had become her friend already!

"This may taste good to kitty pets but this is still slop." Hail declared.

"That's the truth!" Sundapple said sniffing the food.

The twolegs had just dumped this food onto them like it was nothing. Even at the hissing and spitting of the cats as they struggled to get out of the monster. Sundapple was satisfied that even at their failed escape, they left some surprised twolegs with a few scratches. "Maybe if we look hungry then they'll give us _real___food." Sundapple suggested.

"Let's try that."

When the twolegs came to check on them, they whined and mewed until the twolegs gave them a fish that they caught in the river. "Yes!" Hail meowed.

"I'm wonderful aren't I?" Sundapple bragged.

Hail scoffed in a teasing way. "Hardly."

"Hmmm."

They began to eat then begged the twolegs again and gave them a soft rectangular object that smelled like the patch of fur on a twolegs head.** You're guessing it's a pillow right?**

Sundapple sat down on it. It was just about noon and she didn't want to go to sleep then. She just paste around the cage andthen sat down sighing. _I wish I was home again._ At that moment a star blazed across the sky- a stream of red, then gold, lastly white.

That night, Sundapple had another strange dream. A smoky black she cat with sleek fur and emerald eyes strided majestically to her side. "Greetings." The smoky cat dipped her head.

"Who are you?" She was used to seeing Starclan now for the last few days she was seeing them in her dreams but not this she-cat nor the brown tom behind her. "I'm Shadowfur. And this-" She flicked her tail for the tom to greet Sundapple. "Is Treestar, my mate."

"Nice to meet you." Treestar's deep voice rumbled. Close up, Sundapple could see a scar crossing his shoulder and powerful paws but his amber eyes were gentle. "We came to warn you." Treestar continued. "Brown furred with rage blurred eyes and blood on it's claws roars and charges to kill and to shred. The spring of the fur had all come up dead. The fury and hate toward the wicked hairless will not be settled on blood." **This might be less important than you think…**

"Yes. Passed the mountain peak of stone, a small stream will bubble with foam. After the stream comes a stump of history where a little further came the place of One's misery. Pass the place of hills and trees and follow the Star to Ice's tree. Witch fall from the sky will find one's peace."** But this is important.**

Sundapple sighed. "Can't you guys _ever_ make this a bit easier? I'm just one cat!"

Shadowfur chuckled. "That's exactly what I said." Their images began to disapear until only a few a the twinkling stars form the cats was left. _Why am I the one with all the prophecies? And what is the place of One's misery? Stump of history?_ She shook her head and the dream soon changed to one of hunting a mouse.


	6. Chapter 6: Coming Together

**Ok so I'm putting this as like a few hours later or something but don't forget that the toms are on the way to rescue! XD And as you can see, I haven't described anything yet cause I'm bad at it!**

Chapter six: All coming together

Sundapple rolled her eyes as the twoleg fell down. They had finally reached the twoleg nest and the twoleg wood was extra high like the twolegs knew they would attempt to escape.

"What about that spot?" Hail asked as he pointed with his tail to a small opening.

"That would rip my fur off but let's use that one. It's to small for the twolegs to notice." Sundapple agreed.

She padded over to the opening crouching down to the soft green grass so that her belly flattened it. She began to crawl through then felt her fur snag on a piece of the twoleg wood. "Come on, what's taking you so long?" Hail asked.

She flushed red under her fur as she realized that she had gotten her head through up to her shoulders, in witch the position she was in made her turn her head sideways, flatten her tail to the ground, and arch her back. "Hey, you know what?" Hail had a mischievous glint in his eye. "We probably could have just climbed over the twoleg wood. It's slanting lower on that side."

"If your done, get me out of this."

"WHAT? I DIDN'T HERE YOU!" Hail meowed.

"WILL YOU HELP ME GET OUT OF THIS MOUSEDUNG?"

"Sure. You didn't have to yell- I could hear you." Hail drawled.

_Stupid Hail!_ Sundapple thought as he pushed her through the hole. He then crouched and smoothly crawled through the hole.

He then smirked at her as he saw the tuft of fur hanging from the twoleg wood. Sundapple growled and muttured something inaudible. "Now what?"

"Well, if we headed the way of the sunrise maybe we can find our way back." Hail meowed.

Sundapple agreed and they then ran a little way so that the twolegs wouldn't track them and then slowed down to a walk. "W-what is that?" Sundapple said as she saw two dark shapes moving towards them on the horizon. When the shapes came closer she discovered it was Adderclaw and the kitty pet. When they were close enough she mewed, "Hi! This is my new friend Hail." Fluff purred but Adderclaw just said, " Well if we're all happy and all that other good stuff let's go home. I'm tired of these twoleg things. I don't see how the remnants of Bloodclan could have lived with that."

Sundapple purred, "Are you always gonna stay the same?"

"Yes." He meowed.

**I'm switching to Adderclaw's piont of view.**

They began to move out and when the sun began to sink, Adderclaw yawned. He was tired of all this hard work. "Why did you come?" Sundapple asked him. They began to drop back from the others. "Blackstar was trying to torture me, so he made me come get you."

"Oh, really?" Sundapple mewed. "Was he hoping you got killed or something?"

"I think so." Adderclaw laughed.

"He thought you'd get killed by a monster or something?"

"He should know I would've died from that kitty pet's endless talking."

"He's my friend, but that's the truth," she meowed.

Adderclaw then noticed how close they were walking together. His mind told him to pull away but he didn't. _What in the name of Starclan is wrong with me? _He instead walked even closer so that their fur brushed. Hail and Fluff looked back at them noticed, quickly turned away, and then began to excitedly chat with each other. They kept walking until stars began to pop up in the sky and everyone decided to hunt. Adderclaw crouched down in the unfamiliar place. It looked a lot like Iceclan territory, tall trees that had leaves that swayed in the wind like Thunderclan, A stream and a marshy spot like Shadowclan and Riverclan. He spotted a vole and tried desperately to remember the moves he saw a Thunderclan cat use. He moved forward, then pounced on the vole crushing it as he ungracefully and awkwardly **(The way he used the move wasn't correct)** landed on it then rolled onto as he tripped on a twig. _At least it's dead. Maybe a little crushed but it's dead._ He then padded back to their meeting spot and waited with Fluff. He had caught a starling and a shrew. The bushes rustled and Sundapple proudly dropped a rabbit that was almost as big as an apprentice. "Woaw! You're my hunting idol now!" Fluff said cheerfully. _Now I believe that this mouse brained kitty pet is even more annoying than Sundapple._ Hail stalked to a shaded spot holding a fat woodpecker. Adderclaw began to rip into his vole and when he finished, made a nest out of moss he found growing on a tree. Sundapple sat beside him and he wondered why. "I found out that Hail and Fluff might be friends and talk a lot because they're planning something." Sundapple said.

"Oh really? Maybe we should teach them not to mess with warriors?"

"Yes, we shall."

They waited until the stars were just about to push themselves to the sky then they plotted. The idea was to pretend they went missing then the two toms would get worried then Sundapple would come out pin them down and ask them to tell them what their plan was.

"Okay, I plan is set!" Adderclaw said.

They stalked out of the clearing trying to look casual.

**As you know, stalking out of a clearing doesn't look casual. Now I'm going to Hail's view.**

Hail noticed but left it alone until he noticed that the moon was now up and the cats hadn't come back._ Hunting can't take that long._ He woke Fluff up and they began to follow a sweet scent of Sundapple mingled with the sour but soft scent of Adderclaw which mad him realize that Adderclaw had gone in a different diriction than Sundapple. When they reached a small cliff (barely)

They looked down at the water. Nothing. A tree shook and a golden cat sprang out paws outstretched. It was Sundapple who pinned him down then Adderclaw slithered away from a bush and did the same to Fluff. "Tell us what you were planning!" Adderclaw meowed calmly as if the kitty pet struggling under him was no big deal. "NO. We can't. At least, not right now."

"Okay then." Sundapple purred mischievously. She pushed him into the river with a splash. He struggled to get up. "Hey, Mousebrain! Stand up!" Sundapple meowed. He stood up to fid the river only went up to the beginning of his belly. "Oh." He murmured, embarrassed. Adderclaw smirked and let Fluff up. "You know if you come with us, I'm going to teach you how to fight because that was pathetic."

"Hey you know I was going to ask Cloverstar if I could join Iceclan!"

"You did? I wasn't listening."

Hail noticed Adderclaw gaze at Sundapple then look away as if he was confused. "Hey, Fluff! OVER HERE!"

They walked away from the two and sat under the foliage of a tree. "How are we going to get them together?"

"They're getting kind of close. Did you notice when we had been walking?"

"Yes, yes I did. They were walking super close. Maybe if we got him wanting to join her clan?"

"Yes that's what we'll do."

And together the two toms began to plot.

_**When I become president, I will give penguins the right to vote and I will make a new law that I SHALL RULE THE WORLD OF PUPPIES! MWAHAHAHA!**

**~ Sundapple123**


	7. Chapter 7: Rushing Water

**Okay, so let's say this was when they got to a mountain or something. Oh and if you figured that this would happen and you reviewed you get a Sundapple plushie!**

Chapter seven: Rushing Water

Sundapple scrambled up a huge rock that was blocking their way. "Come! You can do it!" Fluff encouraged. Adderclaw grabbed her by the scruff and pulled her up the rest of the way. "Okay you next Hail!" Sundapple meowed. He leapt up about half way then found a paw hold and heaved himself the rest of the way up. "Why didn't we just go through Twoleg place?"

"I'm tired of this stuff with the twolegs and dogs and what not!" Sundapple did her best to growl what Adderclaw had said.

"Oh, now I remember."

"I do not sound like that." Adderclaw meowed.

"Oh, yes you do."

Silence. Then, "Oh I can't wait to get home and frolic in the flowers!" Adderclaw mewed sarcastically, in Sundapple's voice.

"I don't sound like that and I don't even recall saying it!"

"No, but you thought it."

"Maybe." Sundapple narrowed her eyes.

They kept walking until sunset came then Sundapple heard an eerie howl. She froze. "Remember when we were kits and the queens talked about the great journey?" Adderclaw asked her. When he turned to look at her, she stared into his amber eyes and felt like she could just melt into them.

**I just decided to push that in there.**

"Yes."

"They said cats called a tribe with a culture similar to ours lived here in the mountains…"

"So?"

"They also said wolves lived here."

"What _is_ a wolf?"

"They said it was bigger than a dog and as deadly as a fire."

"I see. So should we keep it moving so we don't see one?"

"I think so." Adderclaw took the lead and swerved around boulders and straggly bushes that would trip them until he came to a cliff that had water in it that fell down into one at the bottom. Waterfall.

The roar was so loud in Sundapple's ears that she crouched down and put her paws over them to shut out the noise. A blur caught her I and she turned her head. Eyes…The rocks were alive! Wait a second… a tail… cats! "Look." She flicked her tail towards the shapes that were stalking toward them. "Hello." One of them said. The only thing of which you could tell he wasn't a rock was a patch of ginger fur. "My name is Talon."

A pretty ginger she-cat moved beside the tom. "And this is my sister. Brook where small fish swim."

"But you can just call me Brook."

"Hello. We need to reach the clans on the other side of the mountains." Fluff mewed.

"I… know them. My name is Stormfur." A blue-ish gray tom meowed. "I used to belong to Riverclan. I can take you to them. But you need to rest and eat follow us."

Stormfur lead her and her friends inside a cave behind the waterfall. _This is the cave of the Tribe of Rushing Water…Hmm?_

"Here." Stormfur gave everyone a piece of prey and they settled down to eat. They noticed what the tribe cats were doing and took a bite, then passed it to a friend to finish. "Hey we should leave tomorrow." Adderclaw meowed.

"WHAT?" Hail meowed, raising his voice.

"WE SHOULD LEAVE TOMORROW!"

"Oh don't be so loud." Hail smirked.

The next day, They said goodbye to the tribe cats and set out again. When they reached a stream, they drank and kept going. Fluff had caught a mountain rabbit and a mouse and they began to eat. Sundapple was behind Adderclaw. Then did she notice how glossy his pelt was and how his muscles rippled under his pel- Wait a second! When he talked to her she noticed that his voice always softened. And his amber eyes… Wait another second! _He. Is. From. SHADOWCLAN! _NO. Just… NO. Don't even think. "H-hey Adderclaw?"

"Yes?"

"Can I talk to you?" Sundapple hesitated. What was she doing?

"What? Those guys are fast walkers and I refuse to get left behind."

"Well… I had a dream… and a cat had said…Brown furred with rage blurred eyes and blood on it's claws roars and charges to kill and to shred. The spring of the fur had all come up dead. The fury and hate toward the wicked hairless will not be settled on blood. And…Passed the mountain peak of stone, a small stream will bubble with foam. After the stream comes a stump of history where a little further came the place of One's misery. Pass the place of hills and trees and follow the Star to Ice's tree. Witch fall from the sky will find one's peace. I don't get it…"

"Well… did you ever think that the thing is actually a place? We passed a stream. We went through a mountain… Could the stump of ones misery be where Tallstar died? Onestar was there remember?" Hills and trees… Windclan and Thunderclan… 'Star to Ice's tree?'"

"Could that mean pass Starclan territory as in the Moonpool?"

"Fall from the sky could be… anything."

"Rain, snow, sleet, hail… Hail! They mean hail!"

"Hail will find peace? Does that means he'll join Iceclan?"

"I think… he wanted to."

"Great we got that figured out. Brown furred…"

"Bears… brown… grizzly bear!"

"The grizzly bears cubs died… and… did the Twolegs kill them? They said hairless."

"Thanks!" Sundapple licked his ear then ducked her head to rub her head against his chest. He purred. He seemed to have murmured something. _I love you and I always will._ She thought. Adderclaw opened his mouth. "I-"

"Hey, hey! Ooops… Uh… time to go. We went a bit further and we saw the lake."

Adderclaw broke away from her and grunted, "Alright but I'm hungry. If you and that kitty pet keep snickering like you do I might go deaf."

"Okay but don't forget that if Cloverstar excepts, we'll see each other at the gathering." He smirked and left with his tail held high.

"Heh, yah like she'd want to cats like that in the clan." Sundapple was surprised that he pressed against her again when Hail was gone. "I.. need to tell you something."

"Yes?" She looked up at him.

"I… love you." He then hesitated.

She purred and pressed against him. "Same here."


	8. Chapter 8: Home

**Okay, if you can guess what the names of the Chapters mean, post them and if you're right, I give you a Cloverstar plushy!**

Chapter eight: Home

Adderclaw understood. The brown furred creature blocked their path into Riverclan territory. "Since when were there bears?" Sundapple exclaimed.

The bear roared and charged. "I SHALL SEND YOU TO THE BLACK PIT OF DEATH!" It roared.

They had later fond out that this bear had been taught the language of cats by Midnight, the badger. It would have been better if this mouse brained bear just shut up. It's voice was rough as if not used in awhile. Every time they attacked, the bear was either dodging, or it's fur was to thick to get a good blow. Then he saw her nose. Ears. Eyes. He attacked and landed on the bear's shoulder. He was about to attack her eyes when he noticed the grief in them. _'Spring of the fur have all come up dead'_… He thought. _Spring as in the cubs! So… ' can not be settled on blood' _They needed to explain that to the she-bear! "WAIT!" He yowled. He jumped off of the bear. "In your dream, Starclan said, 'can not be settled on blood'. That means that you can't take vengeance on the twolegs for something they did a long time ago."

"SO WHAT? THEY KILLED EVERTHING IMPORTANT TO ME!"

"That still doesn't mean you can senselessly kill a twoleg."

"FINE,FINE WHATEVER." The she-bear grunted. She roared again and ran the way they had come- through the mountains.

"Well, I guess that was _pretty_ good negotiating but I could have done better." Hail drawled.

"As if you could." Adderclaw growled. He hated to admit it but he was pretty close to these cats. He gazed at Sundapple who had barely said anything. His love, he had to say that he loved her sooner or later right? So he had and things turned out great. One problem. Blackstar.

That night was the Gathering and they all decided to make a entrance. When Adderclaw saw cats beginning to cross the tree bridge, he just realized just how far they had gone. Almost a moon.

He hadn't thought the time they took would take that long. As they made their way to the shore, they jumped onto the tree bridge and carefully crossed it. He slipped and ended the fall with himself sprawled over the bridge.

"Very elegant and graceful Adderclaw." Sundapple meowed innocently.

"Oh, I'm glad you think so." He said as he heaved himself up and crossed the rest of the bridge. He pushed through the bushes and they parted. The cats of every clan turned and growled then stared. They began to murmur in clusters. Except for the cats of the meeting. Shockpelt, Grasswhistle, and Skycloud greeted them and mewed what was going on in the clans.

"Wait! Sundapple's back!" A gray she-cat meowed. Sundapple's , mother Shrubbloom. He heard Sundapple purr. Thunderstorm waved his tail happily next to his apprentice Horsepaw. Adderclaw growled. He knew Thunderstorm liked Sundapple too but she didn't seem to notice. "I see. I wish it could have taken longer." Blackstar muttered.

"Cloverstar."

"Yes?"

"These cats would like to join Iceclan." Sundapple mewed.

He could tell she didn't want to interrupt but this was the perfect chance.

"They are my friends, Hail, and Fluff."

"Oh, the kitty pet." Blackstar growled. "You can't do that. The warrior code forbids it."

"The warrior code says warriors must shun the kitty pet life but it doesn't say a kitty pet can't join a clan. Nor a rogue." Cloverstar glared at Blackstar and Firestar's eyes flashed in agreement.

"I'll agree for now."

"I know this isn't the formal way for a new warrior, but Hail, please step forward."

Adderclaw watched as he obeyed.

"Starclan, I ask you to look down on this rogue, for he must have gone through a lot to help protect my warrior. I believe if he keeps this up he will be a honorable warrior. So if you lend me your power I commend him as a warrior in his return. He shall be named Hailstorm."

Adderclaw dipped his head as Hailstorm stepped back to join the Iceclan warriors. They greeted him like he had no rogue past.

"Fluff? Step forward."

He obeyed then ducked his head at the blazing stare of Blackstar.

"You must have great courage-"

"Or great stupidity," Blackstar meowed.

"To have gone on that long trip." She glared at Blackstar. "If you do not belong as a warrior, let anyone speak." She cast a warning glance at Blackstar. "This cat shall now be named Fluffypelt."

Fluffypelt didn't join the warriors, but sat next to Sundapple.

Adderclaw lowered his tail. He wanted to be with Sundapple. He knew what he had to do. He stood up and moved to the tree. "Oh, Adderclaw, what-" Adderclaw pleaded silently in the stare he gave her. "Oh, I see. Adderclaw would like to come to Iceclan. Does anyone object?" Shockpelt, Grasswhistle, and Skycloud, bowed their heads and moved forward. "We would like to join Iceclan too."

"Very well." Cloverstar went through the ceremony again. Sundapple's eyes lit up. That's exactly what he wanted. He pushed through the crowd as Onestar dismissed it. He followed his new leader but a tail barred his path. White. Blackstar.

"What do you want?"

"I know your little secret."

"What?"

"Sundapple."

"There's no secret." He said icily and pushed the tail away to follow Iceclan. No. Not _Iceclan._ His clan. This was his clan now and he would protect it and Sundapple from Blackstar.

Fluffystorm woke up at dawn and yawned. He stretched his legs and walked out of the den. He looked back. Sundapple was sleeping peacefully with her fur brushing Adderclaw's. Hailstorm had mentioned what happened when he had interrupted them and the had gotten closer after that. He padded over to the dawn patrol. "Are we leaving?"

"Yep." Gofferpelt seemed cheery because his kits had been born that night. They set out to mark the Thunderclan border. No new scents. All was well. Minnowheart held her tail high. He was starting to like her and he was waiting to tell her in a moon or so. They finished marking the border and Minnwheart decided to watch the apprentices train. He agreed . The sun was rising over the tree tops, shedding shafts of light into the forest. It dappled her fur to make her pelt glow. He couldn't help but stare.

"Oh, hey Fluffypelt, look at that!" She pointed with her tail to Horsepaw and Mountainpaw tussling as they clearly messed up a battle move.

"You were the one that pounced then complained over a little thistle."

"Oh really?"

They kicked up dust and gravel.

He purred. He wished that he could just have been born here. This peaceful place. With your kin and friends. But he didn't have kin here.

"Fluffypelt, you have a bur stuck on your back."

"What? What?"

"Here." Minnowheart began to lick him and then took the bur out.

Their gazes locked and he relaxed in her green eyes. He looked even longer. Minnowheart looked away.

"We should probably go back."

"Yes, we should."

They headed back. But this time with their tails twined.

**Fluffy chapter right? So press that button down there and if you do, I will not rule the puppy world…. OR WILL I? **

**OoO Did I say that out loud?**

**~Sundapple123 **


	9. Chapter 9: Kits

**This is the last chapter guys! If you like it review and I'll make a prequel!**

Chapter Nine: Kits

Sundapple rested in the nursery. She was due to have kits any day now and she was bored. Whenever she went into the forest Adderclaw had somehow always knew where she went and found her. She had been brought some prey and she had only eaten half of it. Leafbare was over and today was the first day of new leaf.

Mooneyes seemed concerned. Why didn't you finish?"

"I'm not hungry." Sundapple said.

"Okay. I'm just afraid they'll come today or tomorrow."

As if on cue a sharp pain was felt in her belly. "OOOWW!"

"Go get Berrynose!" Kittyheart yowled. Berrynose rushed into the nursery and Symbolleaf herded her kits out of the den.

"Okay. Just breathe." Berrynose meowed.

Apparently, he mother heard the news and rushed into the den. "Out of my way!" She growled. She began to lick Sundapple's fur.

"Great Starclan this hurts!" Sundapple yowled.

"Push!" She pushed and a dappled bundle came out. She began to lick the kit.

"Two more!" Berrynose meowed. Then did Tulippetal come in.

She pushed again and a cream colored kit came out. Her mother began to lick the kit.

One more push and a black kit came out. _A mini Adderclaw._ She thought.

"Two she-kits and a tom." Tulippetal announced to the waiting clan. The news got to Adderclaw and he came in the den.

"They're beautiful." He said. Sundapple nodded.

"What shall they be named?"

"That dappled one should be Splotchkit." She murmured.

**I guess it tired her out so she sounds like that.**

"This one should be… Hazelkit." He motioned toward the cream colored kit.

"Why?"

"Her eyes are yellow." Adderclaw whispered.

"This one?"

They gazed at each other. " Shadowkit." They said together.

She gazed at him again. She would love him and the kits for now and forever.

**That's the end. I hate endings because they always make me cry like this one did. I like my first full fanfic though. Remember post if you want a prequel about Shadowfur. You know The daughter I made for Scourge.**


End file.
